1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a coarse ceramic refractory product of at least one refractory material. The invention also relates to the manufacture of the product and its use.
Coarse ceramic refractory products according to the invention are ceramically fired or unfired shaped, especially pressed monolithic products, which are manufactured in a ceramic factory or made by the user, and which are used in industrial firing or melting systems or in other fired industrial aggregates, e.g. in a large volume industrial furnace, for refractory lining of these.
Within the scope of the invention, the term “refractory” is not intended to be limited to the definition in accordance with ISO 836 or DIN 51060, which define a pyrometric cone equivalent of >1500° C. Instead, the term is intended to relate to products used for protection of aggregate constructions in aggregates in which temperatures between 600 and 2000° C. prevail, especially between 1000 and 1800° C.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to the person skilled in the art that refractory materials are based on six refractory base oxides as well as carbon and refractory carbon compounds, which are named and classified in, for example, “Gerald Routschka/Hartmut-Wuthnow, Practical Handbook of “Refractory Materials”, 5th Edition, Vulkan-Verlag (abbreviated as merely “Practical Handbook” in the following), pp. 1-7”. In addition, primary uses of the products manufactured from the refractory materials are indicated there.